The Trials and Sufferings of Friendship and Life
by Rose of Blue Water
Summary: This is my first Beyblade fic. It's just somethings that happen during yet another break up of the bladebreakers. R&R please!
1. Another Reunion of Friends, new and old

**Isa do not own any of Beyblade... but i wish I owned Ty-Ty!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Another Reunion of Friends, new and

**Old**

It was a great day. Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary were all excited because their friends (and for Kenny and Tyson: team members) were coming to visit them. Tyson and Max were like best friends, as were Tyson and Ray. Kai was another story. He never was really one to open up to people, even if he had known them for a while. That's just the way he was. Then, Hillary and Kenny would get to see the guys again, too. They were apart of the team, even if they didn't beyblade great nor at all. It was self-evident that they were all excited to see Max, Ray, and Kai. Hopefully, those three would be happy, also, to see Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary.

The three sat on Tyson's front porch, waiting and waiting and waiting.

"Aw man! It feels like forever! It can't take them that long to get here! Unless they're walking!" Tyson said, stretching his arms out and putting them behind his thick head as he sat on the porch beside of Kenny. Hillary clenched her fist at Tyson's remark and had her own remark for him,

"Listen buddy! If you don't quit complaining… I swear I'll hit you so hard that you'll forget all about beyblading and actually WANT to learn!"

"You two! Please stop your quarreling. Just chill out. They'll be here soon, and then Tyson, you can stop your complaining, and Hillary.. You can stop your threatening." Kenny said, fed up with the two. Hillary and Tyson always fought with each other, and they probably wouldn't ever stop. "Man.. You two are going to be old and grumpy and STILL fight with each other." Kenny added that last part in.

Dizzi, Kenny's computer, had a remark for the situation too. "You know, Chief… those two will probably end up marrying each other WHILE they fight."

"Yeah… no doubts about that. "Kenny agreed. "HEY!" Hillary and Tyson objected to the comments. Then, they glared at each other and looked away, in opposite directions. Kenny sighed, "You two are impossible."

Suddenly, two figures appeared to be getting larger as they approached. Kenny stood up, placing Dizzi down on the porch. "MAX! RAY!" Kenny called out as a smiling Max, and a happy Ray came running to a stop right in front of Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary.

"Hey Ty'! Hey Hill'! Hey Chief!" Max said, greeting them separately.

Ray greeted them all at once, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh, you know. The same old things. Hillary and Tyson are still fighting as much as ever. And what about you guys?--- And where's Kai?"

"Oh. Kai?---well.. He said he didn't want to come… I don't know why.. He wouldn't tell us…" Max answered, as he looked at Ray.

"Yeah… apparently he doesn't really want anything to do with us."

"Oh, well.. That ol' sourpuss needs to lighten up little up. He wasn't ever exactly the life of the party, was he?" Tyson said, trying to make a little joke.

"Yeah. That's true." Max answered with a smile. "So… Tyson, ol' buddy. What have you been up to?"

"OH, me? Nothing really… it's boring without you guys around! There's never anything to do!"

"That's not true, Tyson!" Hillary shouted.

"Hi Hillary!" Max said.

"Hey Max! Hey Ray. What's shakin'?" Hillary asked, walking over to join the group.

"Nothing really. I was in my village for a few months checking up on everyone there and they seem to be fine. Mariah, Lee, Gary, and Kevin didn't exactly want me to leave, though. I had to promise Mariah that I'd come back." Ray remarked.

"Oh. So…. Speaking of that Mariah girl, Ray…. Is she your _girlfriend_?" Hillary asked Ray, with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT! Mariah? My--my--my girlfriend? No! We're just really good friends! That's all!" Ray's cheeks looked like a rose. Everyone laughed slightly.

"It's okay Ray… but… you know she right. You and Mariah are too close to be just friends anymore." Kenny added.

"Hn. Oh yeah? And what about you and Emily, chief?" Ray smirked, now turning the joke back around.

EMILY!" Tyson gasped. Max chuckled just a little.

Kenny's faced turned a deep red, "I've only been keeping in touch with her through e-mail. We're not "dating", as you people suspect we are!"

You could tell that everyone was happy to see each other again. It was like one big reunion. Except, some of the individuals of the group had their own ideas about what they were going to be bringing upon each other. There might be some unexpected news to be brought upon the optimistic set of teenagers. The Bladebreakers might be in for a rough next few days.

"So… you don't know where Kai is at all?" Kenny asked, as the five of them sat down in the dojo.

"No… not really. We think he might be somewhere in the city, but we really don't know." Ray answered.

"I got a letter from him two days ago. It said that he's retiring, again. And… he said… he doesn't want to be apart of the Bladebreakers anymore. He wants to be left alone. He also said that he had other things in his life that he had to get straightened out." Max reported.

"It just sounds like, to me, that he just doesn't want to be around us at all." Tyson said, shortly.

"TYSON!" Hillary said, getting angry with him AGAIN.

"Will you two cut it out!" Kenny asked, being very exasperated. The two sat there, with their mouths closed.

"So… what's up Max? Your mom said that she wanted us to look at something." "

"OH! RIGHT! My mom had some beyblade upgrades that she wants us to look at. There's one for all of our Beyblades." Max said, scrambling for a box in his bag. "Here we go." He muttered, opening the box. "Tyson… here's Dragoon's.--And Ray… here's Driger's.--- Here's Dranzer's, even though it wouldn't matter since Kai's not here.-- Then, here's mine." He handed the upgraded Beyblades to each person, except for Kai's. He put Dranzer's upgrade back in the box.

"WOAH! This is awesome!" Tyson yelled, out of excitement.

"Wow, Max… your mom really went all out, didn't she?" Ray questioned.

"Yeah… she's still thinking about you guys. I do too. And my Dad always asks when the Bladebreakers are going to do something together, like another tournament. The only thing I can tell him is that I don't know." Max said, his voice having some sadness. There was a few moments silence, then Ray stood up.

"Guys… there's something I've got to tell you."

"Wh-what is it Ray?" Hillary seemed a little worried and yet a little suspicious about what Ray was going to say.

"You guys… I'm quitting the Bladebreakers."

"WHAT! Ray! You can't do that! We're a team! We can just all-of-a-sudden split up!" Tyson said, scrambling to stand up.

"Tyson… I quit. I'm going to re-join the White Tigers."

"RAY! But---_why_?" Kenny asked.

You could tell that Tyson was upset. His fist was clenching around the Beyblade upgrade of Dragoon's recent blade. "UGH! And what's going to happen to us? We're not gonna be the world famous Bladebreakers anymore! You can't just split us up like this!" Max stood up as Tyson finished.

"Tyson… He's not the only one quitting. Kai quit too, and… I'm quitting. I'm sorry. But we're just not a team without Kai nor Ray… there's no use in even having a Bladebreakers team if the original team members aren't there anymore. I'm joining the All Stars… My mom wants me to, plus… That's where I belong if there aren't going to be any Bladebreakers anymore."

"OH MY GOD!" Tyson said, throwing the Beyblade to the ground. "You guys are such wimps! I guess I'm the only one that's gonna hold the title of Bladebreaker! God!" Tyson was fed up. Kenny stood up, with Dizzi at his side in his hand.

"Tyson! You're not the only one upset by this! I'm still a Bladebreaker even though I don't really Beyblade that much! But, sheesh! You need to learn to respect Max and Ray's decision."

Hillary finally stood up. She was silent. Ray and Max looked away from Tyson. Tyson finally said one last thing before leaving to go to his room,

"I thought you two were my best friends. Apparently… I was totally wrong." And with a slam of the dojo door, Tyson left. They were left in silence. Ray and Max looked at each other, then they looked at Kenny and Hillary.

"Well… guys… I hope that you have fun with your new teams…" Hillary said, her eyes watering just a little, then she slowly left the dojo and headed home.

"Hill-" Ray started after her, but Max stopped him. "Don't…! It'll only--make it---worse." "

"MAX!---I… I just can't believe what we've done." Ray said, feeling as though he had let everyone down, including himself. And he was right. He HAD let everyone down. But, so did Max. It was going to be hard, being with different teams when they beyblade. It would DEFINITELY be different. Max looked down to the ground, feeling bad. Ray looked down too as he spoke to Max,

"Look, don't blame yourself. It's both of our faults. They'll get used to it soon."

"..Yeah.." Max barely said, as he looked back at Ray then turned back to look at Tyson's figure gone.

"Man, he's gonna hate us forever now, Ray. I mean… he was my first friend when I moved here, and he was my best friend. I remember how we got along so well. And the one thing we had in common was beyblading. That and food.--- Don't you remember all the fun we used to have when we were all a team? Like when we were heading to the Russian Tournament- and we missed the boat? We had so much fun finding our way there.--- There's going to be no more of that. That's it…. All those good times... gone." Max had restored those memories back to Ray's own mind.

Ray went quiet for a few minutes, looking as though he was in a state of nostalgic times. "Max… don't. I don't want to remember that stuff anymore. It's over… the Bladebreakers are done." He turned to leave. "I'm going back home. I'll see you around." As his figure disappeared,

Max had a sad look on his face. "Ray…" He whispered. "Great… now we're all going to be "enemies" from now on. Geez. It seems like lately I can't do anything right. First I upset Ty, then I upset Ray… What's next?" Max said, as he plopped down on the floor. "Kenny… what am I going to do?-- You're still my friend, right?"

"Yeah, Max. I'm still your friend. As for Tyson, I really don't know why he's acting this way. I mean… I can see why he's upset, but he doesn't have to leave because he's upset. It doesn't make much sense.--- I'm sorry he's acting this way, Max." Kenny apologized.

"It's okay. I can understand him, being upset and all. I guess I'd better leave. I need to get to my Dad's so he knows that I'm here. I'll stay there for the rest of today and tonight, but I'll be leaving in the morning."

"HEY!" Kenny said, an idea popping into his head. "Why I don't get Tyson to come with me to the air port and I'll get you two to talk things out before you leave. How does that sound, Max?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kenny. That sounds like a good plan. But do you really think it will work?"

"It might. We'll just see in the morning." Max stood up.

"Bye. I'll call you with the details about my flight later."

"Alright. Bye Max." Max left and started to head home, to his home in Japan where his dad was. Kenny left, taking Dizzi with him, to find Tyson.

* * *

Hey! Woot! It's my first Beyblade fan fic! Yay! Please excuse any errors that I've skipped over, and please bare with me since it's my first beyblade fic! Please r&r. 


	2. In Ty's Point of View

**Chapter 2: In Ty's Point of View**

Tyson walked down the streets, his mind filled with so many thoughts. Most of them carried the emotion of anger. _My best friends abandoned me! I told myself in the head. How could Max and Ray have done that to me! I mean, seriously, I really thought that they were supposed to be my best friends! Like I said, I must have been wrong. Apparently, they only care about themselves. I kept running on the side walk until I came to the river. The river was the place that I had first met Max 3 years ago. I remember that he was laughing at me and Kenny because we were arguing or something. The next thing I know, he's helping me save a puppy from the river's current, then we're at his dad's Beyblade shop; then we're downstairs having a beybattle! From then on, we agreed that we'd be best friends. Apparently, all of that agreeing and fun that we had was just a big waste. It's all a big waste now. I don't know if I could ever forgive Max. And Ray, don't even get me started. Don't get me started on Kai either. Kai always had been a sour puss. Anyone could tell that he had never really wanted to be apart of this team. And you could also tell that Kai always thought I was annoying.--- HA! Me? Annoying? Come on. Who would say I was annoying?--- Anyway… there are just so many things that happen in this world that I don't get. Like…. How everyone has to betray you… And why does everyone have to do it at the same time? I mean, come on! I hate my life! Why did I even have to become beyblade World Champ' if everything was going to end up like this? _

Tyson was starting to doubt why he even started to beyblade. At first, it was just out of fun and because he enjoyed the game. But now, it's because he… well.. He didn't know really. It was a enough of a mystery to him as it was to everyone that asked him. His own thoughts were a mystery even to himself. _Maybe if I just go and visit Kaire... Maybe I'll feel better then. We'll just have a nice little bit of time to ourselves. I haven't seen her in forever. We get along great, and she's not on the so-called team so we're good on the whole "betraying" part.. unless her and Kai are together... Yuck. Don't even think about that Ty'._ He told himself. Then, he shivered at the thought of Kai and Kaire being together. "I can't believe she ever liked him. Then again, I can't believe that I ever trusted him."

Tyson continued to pout as he walked. He still couldn't believe all the crap that has happened to him today. It was very unbelievable, once you think about it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tyson's stress finally came out of his mouth, making him sound very angry.

"Are you okay, Mister?" A little red-haired girl had wandered up to him. "I just heard you scream... Are you alright?"

Tyson looked down at her. He had a neutral look on his face. "I'm fine..."

"Are you sure, Mister? You look upset! Come on.. you can tell me what's wrong!" The little girl smiled at him again as she tugged at the sleeve of his shirt.

Tyson sighed. "My fr--- My teammates have all left me and now, I don't have any more team mates for beyblading.." Tyson let out.

"Oh.. so.. You think that you don't have any more friends now, right?" She questioned him.

Tyson looked at her, surprised that a little girl like her would know so much. "Y-yeah. How did you know that?"

She smiled at him and put her red and white baseball cap back on her head. "I just do!-- Well, gotta go now Mister! I hope I helped you a little!" She told him, then she started to jog away.

Tyson watched as the little girl's figure got smaller and smaller. He shook his head and all the thoughts from it. _Who was that anyway?_ Tyson began walking again, not really sure where he was going anymore. He, at this point, didn't even know where his life was going. Everything he had lived for and worked for during his life, so far, had all just went down the drain in a course of 10 minutes.

For the rest of the day, Tyson wondered around the town, never figuring out what he should think. Finally, around 3:00 PM, he started to head to his home.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm sooooooo hungry!" He whined, hearing his stomach growling at him. "AAAAAAHHH!" He suddenly yelled. "I barely know where I am! Holy crap! This day keeps getting worse and worse!" Tyson began walking in what direction looked like it headed to his home.

Kenny sat on the edge of the porch with Dizzi in his lap. He eagerly looked at his wrist watch about everyone minutes. "Where is he!"

"Calm down, Chief. He's probably just blowing off some steam! Count on our Tyson to do that one!" Dizzi said to him.

"I know, but..." Kenny sighed. "I just hope he's not lost or anything..."

"Trust me, Chief.. He may be lost, but... he'll eventually find his way home.."

"I just hope so..." Kenny sighed, almost ready to give up.

Suddenly, Kenny heard footsteps. He could barely see the outline of the person standing a couple feet in front of him. "Kenny?" The voice called. It was a girl's voice.

"Y-yeah.. That's me."

"Kenny! It's so good to see you!-Er... well.. you get the point." The girl advanced towards him, coming into the small source of light from the room behind them.

"Kaire?" Kenny stood up, putting Dizzi on the deck's surface.

"Yep! It's me!" The blue haired, grey eyed girl said, smiling.

"Wow! I haven't see you in forever!" Kenny breathed.

"Yeah! I know!-- Where's Ty?"

"Oh.. well.. He's, er, out right now.. He should be back any minute now."

"Kenny... You haven't let him run off again, have you?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to! He got angry!" Kenny answered.

"It's okay, Kenny... I'm sure we'll hear him sooner o--" Kaire was cut off by hearing yelling coming from a few blocks away. "--- That's Ty-Ty alright!" Kaire smiled. "C'mon Chief! Let's go rescue the dope!"

Kenny jumped off the porch, leaving Dizzi there, closed. He caught up to Kaire, who was running at a slow enough pace for Kenny to catch up, and they ran to the spot where they thought that had heard the yelling coming from.

"Ty-Ty!" Kaire said, seeing Tyson sitting on the sidewalk in defeat.

Tyson raised his head as he heard a familiar voice. "Huh?-- Kaire? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, silly!" Kaire kneeled beside of her cousin as Kenny stood on the other side of him.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked her.

"The more important question is what are you doing here, sitting on the sidewalk, in the middle of the city?"

"Well.. I... uh..." Tyson didn't really want to answer her.

"If somethings buggin' ya, Ty-Ty... you can tell me..." Kaire comforted him with her words.

"Yeah. Same here, Tyson." Kenny reminded him.

Tyson got to his feet. "Yeah. I know. It's just... I don't really want to talk about it right now." He slipped his hands into his pant pockets.

"Alrighty then!" Kaira sprang to her feet, spastically and smiling. "So... where's everyone else! I haven't seen them in forever either!"

Tyson kept his eyes on the ground while Kenny answered her. "They're... sort of, doing their own thing now a days."

"Oh..." Kaira frowned, but the frown was only there for a minute. "That's alright! We three can have fun together then!"

"Well, I've actually got to go home after I get Dizzi from Tyson's-- WAAAA! I left her on the porch!" Kenny began to freak out.

"Kenny! Chill out! Dizzi's fine... I doubt anyone would want to steal her..." Kaire suggested. "But! Just in case! We'd better get runnin'!" Then, she took off.

Kenny and Tyson looked at each other, then Ty's original personality came back to him. He smirked and then took off.

Kenny sighed to himself. "Why does this always happen!" He began jogging behind the two.


	3. More Problems Sometimes FUN

**Chapter 3: More Problems Sometimes FUN**

After running after the two, Kenny was plum tired. As soon as he arrived back at Tyson's domicile Kenny plopped down on the deck next to Dizzi. After a few deep breaths Kenny opened Dizzi.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't my alleged owner and pal Kenny." Dizzi said.

"I'm--- sorry--- Dizzi... I -- didn't-- mean-- to leave--- you here--- But--" Kenny continued attempting to catch his breath with out fainting. "At least--- I came --- back-- for-- you!"

"But still! You left me here... What if a dog would've came and tried to eat me!" Dizzi continued badgering him.

"I'm sorry okay!" Kenny finally sounded like the normal 'i can breathe again' Kenny.

"Don't get your hard drive smoked Chief. I was just messin' with ya." Dizzi told him, laughing slightly.

Kenny grumbled under his breath as he took Dizzi inside.

"Oh! By the way Chief... You've got mail from Max.." Dizzi informed him.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner!" Kenny almost freaked out. He went inside, sat down, and checked his mail. It was Max's flight information and stuff that Max said he was going to call about. In the e-mail, Max had written _"I thought it would've been a lot easier for me to just e-mail this stuff to you Chief. I didn't want to upset Ty again if I called. I'll see you later! -Max"_. "Good. I can probably get Tyson to come with me." Kenny told himself.

"yeah. All you have to do is tell him that there's food!" Dizzi said.

"Yes. That is true!"

"HEY TY! How 'bout a battle to cheer ya up?" Kaire asked, grinning at him.

Tyson smirked to her. "I bet I beat you!"

"HA! I doubt that! I've gotten a lot better!" Kaire smirked once more, taking her dark metallic blade out of her bag. "Dragoon's equal has finally shown his face! Dragoon-V has definitely got the same, if not more, power than Dragoon!"

"That's not possible!" Tyson said as he searched through his pockets with his hands, trying to find his blade. "OH NO!" He gasped.

"What's up?" Kenny and Kaire asked.

"Dragoon's gone! I can't find my blade!"

"Well.. you did throw it on the ground earlier... Before you stormed off." Kenny told him.

"Maybe it's still outside." Kaire proposed.

Tyson quickly ran outside.  
Kaira switched the outside light on for her cousin.

Tyson was practically on his hands and knees searching for his beyblade. "GAAAA! Where is it!" Tyson practically yelled.

"Tyson! Please be quiet! There _are_ people sleeping, you know!" Kenny reminded him.

"Uh... Ty?" Kaire started after she thought for a moment.

"What?" He asked as he was now inside, searching for his Dragoon blade in the depths of his room.

"Where's Hiro?"

"Hiro?" Tyson repeated in a question to himself. "Oh! Yeah! _Hiro_!- Yeah, um... he's probably out with a girl or something..."

Kenny walked into Tyson's room and saw that it looked like a tornado had came through. "Woah! What happened-"

"Tyson." Kaire hadh er arms folded as she sat on Tyson's bed.

At the moment Tyson was hunting through his closet. All of a sudden, something fell from the top of the closet and right on top of Tyson's thick head. "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tyson rolled out of his closet with both hands on top of his head.

Kaire giggled. "Good goin' cuz!"

"OOWW!- That's- not- funny! It hurt!"

"You should've been paying more attention!" Kenny commented. "But anyways! Tomorrow, we've got something to do so don't plan anything Tyson!"

"OOWW!- Ugh, okay, okay." Tyson said, rubbing his head after throwing his hat at Kaire.

Kaire caught his hat and put it on her head, grinning.

"What _did_ hit my head?" Tyson wandered, as he looked around his messy room. "YIKES! Who tore into this room?"

"Uh... Tyson? I believe that was you..." Kenny supposed to him.

"Oh! YEAH!" Tyson grinned dumbly.

Kaira feel back on the bed. "You're so stupid Ty!"

"Oh shoosh! You're not that smart!" He stuck out his tongue.

"I'm smarter than you!" Kaira sat up straight.

"Are not!" Tyson picked up a pillow and threw it at Kaire.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kaira dodge the incoming pillow and picked it back up once it was out of the air. She chucked it back at him. "HA!" She laughed just as it hit Tyson's face.

Kenny sighed. "We're never going ot get anything done now..." He told Dizzi who said to him,

"Lighten up Chief!"

"Heh heh... maybe you're right Dizzi.." Kenny sighed once more. He sat beside the door watching the pillow war between the two cousins. At the conclusion of the war, Kaire was clearly the winner.

"HAHAHAHA! I BEAT YOU!" She grinned as she declared her triumph.

Tyson stood up to fix his attire. He reached over to Kaire's head and, in doing so, made Kaire flinch because she apparently thought he was going to hit her in the head; But Ty was only reaching for his hat.

Kaire had her hands up in defense, with a smile on her face. "Maybe we should just go on to sleep! I'm tired! I had a long walk!"

"You walked here?" Kenny questioned.

"Yep! But it didn't take that long. I jogged most of the way." She told him as she bent down to move some of the things off the floor. "So Ty, where's Gramps?"

"Oh... uh..." Tyson thought fleetingly(hard to believe he can think with out getting a headache). "Um.. I.. er.. don't exaclty know!"  
"WHAT!" Kaire looked at him immediately.

"Relax Kaire! Gramps is probably just sleeping!" Tyson smiled, trying to cover up the fact that he really had no clue where Grandpa was.

"Okay, okay, okay... We'll just go to sleep.. and... hope he's here in the morning!" Kaire showed a hesitant smile.

"Well.. I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning!" Kenny closed his laptop and started to put his shoes back on.

"Alright Kenny! See ya then!" Kaire told him.

"Yeah. See ya in the morning Chief!" Tyson said after Kaire.

Kenny waved good-bye and was on his way home in no time.

( OOC:

:Me:Woopie! Another Chapter's success! LoL!

:Ty: Yeah yeah yeah. I think it needs more me! grins and waves to his fans  
:Me: shakes head TYSON! It's got enough of you!  
:Kenny: Yes! I agree!  
:Dizzi: I, too, think that it has enough of Tyson.--- It needs more computerness!  
:Kenny and myself: DIZZI! 'COMPUTERNESS' ISN'T A WORD!  
:Dizzi: So? Most of the words Tyson and Whitney the author of this story use aren't real words!  
:Me: Shakes head again Why do I even bother?

:Tyson, Dizzi, Kenny, Maxi, and everybody else: BECAUSE YOU LOVE US ALL!  
:Me: sigh yeah yeah yeah.. I think I devote too much of my time to this fanfiction and beyblade in general.  
:Tyson and Max: NO YOU DON'T!  
:Max: If anything, you don't devote ENOUGH time to this fanfic! puppy dog face  
:Me: I know what you're doing! You're just trying to get me to put you into this ff more!  
:Max: Is it working?  
:Me: NO :-

:Max: AWWWW! No fair! MEANIE!  
:Me:

: Everyone else: giggles  
:me: Alright, alright, alright! Time for another chapter! WOOT!  
:Everyone else: YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPEEEEEEEEEE! )


	4. Grandpa's Back!

**Chapter 4: Grandpa's back!**

Kaire and Tyson were woken up by the sound of Grandpa beating on a pan with a metal spoon. "RISE AND SHINE TWINKIES!"

Tyson was the first to NOT move as Grandpa made racket.

"Ugh... Grandpa!" Kaire sat up, slightly annoyed but knowing that she had to get awake sometime.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Grandpa yelled over his noise but didn't stop making it.

"WILL- YOU- CUT- IT- OUT!" Kaire yelled, sticking her fingers in her ears with her eyes still shut.

"Wakey wakey Tyson!" Grandpa got right beside of Tyson's head and continued to bang the metal spoon against the pan beside of Tyon's ears.

Tyson moved but it was only a change in position as he slept. "foooood..." He groaned quietly, drool on his pillow beside of his mouth.

Kaira opened her eyes, keeping her fingers in her ears. She looked at Tyson and fought herself on whether or not she was going to shut her eyes again. "Gramps.. Can you knock it off please?" Kaira raised her voice again.

Grandpa looked at her. He terminated the noise. "You know, dudette, you take all the fun outta getting you peeps up in the morning!" He said, lightly touching Tyson's side with his foot.

"Well, Gramps... WE like to sleep in mornings!" Kaire said, her hands returning to her lap.

"C'mon! Ya gotta be hip! Ya gotta do your exercises like Ty does in the mornings!"

"No... No... I'm going out for a run like I do every morning!" Kaire grinned. She stood up, stretched her arms out and then proceeded to get some clothes out of her bag.

Grandpa kneeled down beside of Tyson. "Get up, my main man!" He shook Tyson.

"Lemmego!" Tyson slurred.

"Gramps... It'll take a lot to wake him up!" Kaire commented.

"Oh no it wont, dudette..." Grandpa said, then stepped back about a foot. "SUUUUURPRIIIIISE AAAAAAAAATTAAAAACK!"

"AAAAAH!" Tyson yelled and jumped straight outta bed.

"Heh heh heh... That always works!" Grandpa wink at the giggling Kaire.

"Graaaaaaaaandpaaaaaaaaaa!" Was the next thing Tyson yelled. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GOTTA GO AND DO THAT! I was in the middle of swimming in a mountain of food!-- Yum!" Tyson rubbed his stomach.

"TYSON! I swear, if you don't stop thinkin' about your stomach... you're never gonna learn anything! Sheesh! ... Now hurry up and get dressed! Ya main man Kenny's waitin' for you t-- Well... apparently Kaire's already left..." Grandpa scratched his head in confusion.

"Alright! See ya Gramps!" Tyson called just as he ran out the door, adjusting his hat.

Grandpa sighed. "That boy..." He muttered, then looked around the messy room. "TYYYSOOOOOOON!" He yelled, in frustration.

( OOC: TIME FOR ANOTHER OUT OF CHARACTER SPECIAL! WOOOHOOO!

:Tyson: WHEW! I'm beat! Where's my hotdog?

:Me: NO HOTDOGS UNTIL YOU BE QUIET!

:Tyson: shrinks into his chair and sticks out his tongue Meanie!  
:Me: I may be mean, but just remember, buster, that I'm in charge of this fanfic and I can make you do anything! See! makes Tyson dance in the chair

:Hillary: TYSON! GET YOUR FEET OUT OF THE CHAIR!

:Tyson sits down: It wasn't me! I swear!  
:Hillary: I'm not that stupid! gets up and chases Tyson around the backyard, which is pretty big

:Me: Ooooooooookaaaaaaaay... I guess that's all for this OUT OF CHARACTER SPECIAL! Everyone! Say BYE!  
:everyone: BAI BAI! )


	5. Airport Boogy

**Chapter 5: Airport Boogy**

Headphones on, Kaire jogged down the street. People greeted her with smiles and waves. She, being cheerful and polite, smiled and waved back to them. After about half an hour, she stopped and looked at her watch. "I'd better get goin' to the river! Kenny'll be mad if I don't meet them A.S.A.P!" Kaire changed her direction and headed towards the river.

Tyson stood there, throwing pebbles at the top of the river and watching them sink. "UGH! Come on Chief! Tell me what we're doing here!"

"Calm down Tyson! You'll find out why in a little while... We're just waiting for Kaire to get here..." Kenny told him, but left out some of the "minor" details for the day.

"Fine! But you owe me ice cream after this!" Tyson told him as he plopped down on the angling hill, beside of Kenny.

Kenny sighed, "You're impossible."

Tyson grinned, "I KNOW! But that's what makes me Tyson, right?"

Kenny let out a sigh once again, "Yeah. That's true."

They waited a few more minutes in silence before Tyson began to complain again.

"Chiiiiiiiiiiief! When is she gonna be here?" He groaned, his eyes closed and his hands resting underneath his head.

"I don't know Tyson! I just told her to meet us here as soon as she could!" Kenny gave up and laid back on the green grass.

On her way to meet Kenny and Tyson, Kaire's cell phone went off. She stopped jogging, her headphones hanging around her neck, and answered the phone. "Hello?" She said, putting the small silver device up to her right ear. "Yeah... Uh huh.. Well I'm kinda on my way to meet up Tyson and Kenny, but... -- I'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you?" Kaire started off in a different direction than the one she was going previously. After getting some information from the other person on the line, she put her cell phone back into the depths of her pocket.

"Ugh! Come on Tyson.." Kenny got up, slightly annoyed.

Tyson stood up as well. "Where are we off to?- And aren't we gonna wait for Kaire?"

"We're going _somewhere_ and no- I'm done waiting for her." Kenny got that out all in one breath. He sighed and that had apparently calmed him down a little. "Just come on. She's probably got her reasons for not showing..."

The two headed back into town.

After a while, Tyson had _almost_ figured out where they were going. "Chief.. It looks like we're going to the air port..."

"Um.. uh.. N-no! Don't be silly Tyson!-- Uh.. well.. o-okay! We're going to the air port.." Kenny WAS bad at lying after all.

"But why?"

"B-because... I have to pick up a package!" Kenny said, as they continued to embark on their journey to the air port.

Kaire waited with her arms folded over her chest. She saw Max walking in the front entrance and she bit her lower lip. "Uh oh... I better not let anyone see me... even Max..." She muttered. Then, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number. She waited as it rang once, then the person picked up. "Hey! Meet me at the South Exit, okay?--- Why? Because I said so! I'll explain later!" She hung up the phone. She started to make her way to the other end of the building.

Weaving through the busy building, Kaire finally reached the Southern Exit and saw just who she was supposed to be waiting for: Kai. He was wearing clothes that were _a change_ for Kai. His outfit consisted of baggy dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Hanging on his shoulder was a black bag. Kaire waved as she approached him. "So," She came to hault. "Why didn't you just call Tyson to come meet you?"

"Because..." Kai began. "I don't want them knowing that I'm here... You **CAN'T** tell anyone I'm here, alright?"

Kaire smiled and held her hands up. "I promise!"

"Thanks." Kai said to her.

"Now," Kaire put her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna tell me _what_ you're doing here?"

Kai looked at her; after a moment, he shook his head, laughing slightly.

"Come on! Don't leave me hangin' here!" Kaire begged.

"I'll tell you _later._" Kai told her.

"You're no fun!" Kaire pouted playfully.

"And sometimes you're _too much_ fun." He replied.

"Hey!" Kaire glared at him, still just kidding around.'

They laughed for another quick moment and then Kaire sighed. "Well, come on! We've gotta find you somewhere to stay... I'd offer you a place where I'm staying but..."

"You're staying at Tyson's, right?" Kai asked before she could answer.

"Heh. Yeah." Kaire retorted. Then, the two began walking around the air port, trying to figure out where Kai could stay for his time in the city.

Tyson and Kenny walked into the front entrance of the Air Port. Instantaneously, Kenny saw Max waiting with his dad. Luckily, Tyson wasn't paying attention. Kenny led Tyson towards them. "Come on Tyson..."

Tyson still wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were on all the scrumptious victuals he could stuff down his esophagus when he got home.

Max saw Kenny and waved, then he saw Tyson and he tried to keep his smile on.

"Hey Max--- Hey Mr. Tate." Kenny greeted.

Hearing Max's voice, Tyson wanted to smile, then deferred it as he remembered that he was upset with Max. "Kenny! I can't believe you!" He practically shouted.

"Tyson! Calm down!** Just calm down **and listen to what Max has to say!" Kenny beseeched him.

Tyson folded his arms at his chest and kept quiet, looking at Max.

"Uh.. Ty... I'm really sorry! I never meant for you to get upset!-- Come on, it's not like I meant to hurt you or anything... I love you like a brother and you're my best friend! I don't want us to be adversaries just because you think I don't care about you... Because I do, Ty..." Max explained.

Tyson listened to Max, unpredictably. After a moment of silence he let his arms fall to his side.

"... Tyson?" Kenny identified.

"... I'm sorry Max... I should've...er.. I should've controlled myself earlier. But... when... when you and Ray told me about quitting the team, I got really upset... And I felt like... I felt like you guys didn't want to be my friends and that you guys did this on purpose." Tyson got out.

Kenny sighed. _Thank god that it wasn't anything LOUD or HARSH..._

Max's smile seemed to grow. "Really Ty? So you're not that mad anymore?"

"I was never mad.. I was upset!" Tyson explained.

"Well.. I'm glad you're _not_ mad! ---- We're sitll friends right?"

Tyson nodded.

"Alright! We're friends forever!" Max and Tyson gave each other a high five. "Well.. I gotta go now... My plane's leaving in, like, 10 minutes. See ya when I see ya!- Bye Chief!" Max parted from them, feeling better than before. He was certainly happy that Tyson wasn't mad, adn that he was that upset anymore.

"What brought that chain of events on?" Kenny turned to his baseball-caped friend.

Tyson shrugged. "I guess... I guess I thought it was better to just not even worry about the Bladebreakers... We're never gonna be them again.. And I think I'd rather think that the Bladebreakers were the best ever, and the only way we're gonna be the best **for ever** is if we're apart, doing our own thing. That way, it show everyone else that we CAN do things our own way once in a while."

The two began walking through the air port, the direction they were going before. Kenny had decided to go down town and the only way to get their quicker was to just walk through the air port, instead of around it.

Kenny and Tyson rounded a corner and saw two familiar figures sitting together in the cafè. They both stopped and went back around the corner.

"Was that...?" Tyson looked at Kenny, puzzled. "Kaire and... _Kai_?"

Kenny peeked around the corner. "Yeah. I think that is them!"

"Come on! We're gonna go find out what's up!" Tyson began walking towards them.

Kai's back was turned to the direction Tyson was coming from; Kaire saw across from him. "Oh crap..." She said, bitting her lower lip.

"What?" He asked.

"Tyson... And Kenny..."

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Just stay clam! We'll have to make up a story... Tyson's gonna ask why you're here..."

"Yeah. I know. He's such a--" Kai was cut of by Tyson standing beside of the two of them.

"First of all, Kaire... _what_ are you doing _here_ meeting Kai when you're supposed to be with Kenny and myself?--- Second of all... _What _are _you _doing _here_ Kai?" Tyson grilled them.

To Be Continued...

(((((OOC:  
:everyone: does the wave WOOHOO!  
:me: anyways, yeah I know I'm being mean by making you guys wait 'till chapter 6 to see what happens next... BUT DON'T WORRY! It'll be okay! I'll make it good:grin:  
:Tyson: HOT DOG! IWANNAHOTDOG!IWANNAHOTDOG!IWANNAHOTDOG! continues as Hillary stands, watching him running around my insanly large backyard with out her chasing him.  
:EVERYONE: WAVES as they laugh at Tyson ))))))


	6. This Bites

**Chapter 6: 'This Bites'**

Kaire bit her lower lip. "Tyson! Calm down!"

Tyson looked at her like 'are you crazy!'. "Kaire! I'm being serious! What are you doing here, meeting Kai?"

"I... I..." Kaire looked back to Kai.

Kai's dull eyes made contact with Kaire's gray ones. He turned his head to face Tyson and Kenny. "I asked her to meet me here because I didn't want any of you to know that I was here."

"And why not?" Tyson asked, stubbornly.

"Because... I just didn't want you to know." Kai said to him, firmly.

Tyson's eyes grew wide. "Shows how much of a friend you are.- C'mon Chief." Ty turned to began walking away.

Kenny sighed. _This sucks._ He thought as he started following Tyson.

Kaire sighed. "Sorry. I didn't know that they'd be here."

"It's alright..." Kai looked at his hands on the table, starting the era of silence between the two.

Kaire looked around the busy air port that surrounded them. She, herself, was still trying to figure out why Kai had asked her to come and meet him. Why would he want _her_ to come? It was a mystery to her; a mystery that might never be solved. "Don't worry Kai.. Ty just gets cross a little easier lately because of everything that's happened..."

"Wait... _everything that's happened?_" Kai stopped her from continuing.

"Uh.. yeah.. You know.. You quit the Bladebreakers.. and yesterday... Ray and Max did, too. But that's all I know... I got here after it all happened."

"Who said I quit the team?" Kai requested, still looking at her.

"..." Kaire shrugged. "Kenny and Ty just said that you had quit the team... They didn't say who told them..."

Kai disengaged eye contact with Kaire. He tried to diliberate who came to that conclusion or how they would. The Bladebreakers, no matter how amoral the idea seemed at the time of enlistment for Kai, were really all Kai had anymore. Then, a theory popped into Kai's brain; his head snapped up. "I know what it was! I sent Ray a letter saying that I couldn't come to this ostensible meeting which the team was having yesterday. I think he might've misinterpreted what the connotation of the letter was! He probably told Kenny and Tyson what he thought I meant..." Kai sighed heavily. "Well.. in the words of Tyson... This bites."

Kaire agreed with him. "Yeah.. you're right.. It _does_ bite.." She stood up. "Well... I guess we have to fix what's wrong!- Right?" She bit her lower lip, looking to the young blader.

Kai stood up, putting the bag's strap back on his shoulder. "Kaire.. don't let anyone ever tell you that you're a covetous girl..."

Kaire grinned. "Well.. I hate being greedy!-- Besides! It's rude!"

Kai chuckled. "C'mon... As you said, let's go make things right."

"Alright!"

The two young bladers traveled through the maze-like air port; heading towards Tyson's house once they reached the outdoor cityscape.

- OOC:

:me: Yay! Another chapter! Even though it was quite short! I didn't have that many more ideas... Just thought I'd finished up the little bit of scene between Kai and Kaire in the air port that wasn't "shown" in chapter 5! Now it's time for yet another chat with the less- disinterested Tyson! WOOPIE! XD. Anyways.. I hope you guys like the story so far! please review! Thankies! 3 Whit -


	7. Severance

**Chapter 7: Severance**

Max sat in the cozy charcoal- colored seat he had been assigned to on the place which was flying him back to New York, where his compelling, affectionate mother would be waiting for him. Max shut his sapphire eyes, deeming upon the nostalgic thoughts of his mother... and all of those memories between himself and Tyson, along with the rest of the Bladebreakers. He sighed, prying his eyes open. Apparently, Max was to be alone for the whole plane ride; No one had either of the seats beside of him. _What? Am I gonna be alone for the rest of my life now?_ He momentarily questioned his fate.

Walking down the dirt path he used to walk so much when he was younger, Ray had almost reached the village of the White Tigers; He had almost reached his home village. One hand in his white pant pocket and the other holding his blade, Ray sighed. _Sorry Tyson.. Sorry Max... Sorry Kai... and sorry Chief... I've let you all down... I wish we were still together, but all great things must come to an end. Our team **was** great... And now, our story has reached its_ _conclusion. _Ray was now at the entrance leading into the village. It was the village he grew up it. It was the village he had possessed his beyblade skills in. It was the place where he had earned Driger. Yet, it was also the place where, because of earning Driger, Lee and himself had had a dispute. Not that long after the clash, Lee and Ray had sown together their severed ties and became friends once more. Now, Ray was leaving his old life... his life with the Bladebreakers... to go back to the White Tigers. _What if this **is** a bad idea? What if I screwed up big time?_ He thought, then entered the village, being welcomed warmly by Mariah, Kevin, Gary, and Lee, along with many other of his old friends.

Tyson walked down the streets, quickly. Kenny could barely keep up. After a while, Kenny decided to go to his own home for some rest. Tyson obviously needed to cool down once more. His volatile temper had gone off too many times today. He had blown his top. _I can't believe it! My own cousin isn't even worth trusting anymore! She goes out, and instead of meeting up with Kenny and me... she goes and meets up with that bastard Kai! God dammit!_ Tyson couldn't help what thoughts ran through his mind. He felt abandoned. He felt like everyone he knew was now untrustworthy. Almost pouting into his pillow, Tyson attempted a good night's rest... (sarcastic) Like it would be easy.. Heh...


	8. Together

**Chapter 8: Together**

The next morning, Kaire was sitting on Tyson's bed as she waited for him to return home. She wasn't really sure where he'd gone but she knew that it was probably a good idea to allow him some time to himself. She was alone in the room that she used to sit in with Tyson through all hours of the night laughing and joking around. So many memories of her childhood were in this house, and she loved it, her Grandpa, and cousin with all of her heart. Even though she didn't always agree with what Tyson did, Kaire knew that he didn't always agree with her either.

Kai had been gone for a while also. He had told Kaire that he would be back, he was just going on a walk. Kaire worried about Kai. He was still mysterious and secretive around her, and everyone else. But, he still told her some things.

Kaire sighed. "Why am _I_ always the one who's left alone? I mean, Tyson left, then Kai apparently '_went for a walk_'. And he still hasn't told me why he's here…"

"I told you that I'd tell you later." Kai's voice ran through her ears and made Kaire jump.

She looked at the door to see Kai standing there. "You scared the crap outta me."

"Oops." He commented with sarcasm.

"… Did you have a nice walk?"

"Sure. Why not." He answered, in the same previous sarcastic tone.

"Very funny." She glared at him. "You didn't happen to see Tyson, did you?"

"Yeah… He didn't tell me where he was going nor anything else. So don't ask."

"You sure are sour. What happened that put you in such crappy moods all the time?"

"Nothing…" said Kai.

"Kai…" Kaire looked at him with a seemingly threatening look, but she wasn't really threatening him.

"Kaire." Kai said in the same way.

"C'mon. Just tell me what's up."

"There's nothing up."

"You can't fool me, Kai Hiwatori. Not for long, anyway." Kaire reminded him.

He just rolled his eyes, but in his head he thought _'Yes. I know.'_.

"So.. I betcha didn't know that my parents might be moving.." Kaire brought up.

"Oh… Where?"

"Um…" Kaire looked away from him, not seeming to be greatly fond of the whole parents moving thing. "They… they might be moving to the U.S."

"What?" Kai looked at her, confusion setting in.

"Yeah. And it's gonna suck because… I'd have to go with them… while my sister gets to stay here… It sucks majorly. I mean, there's things here that I haven't even had time to do… and I've lived here all of my life. It really does suck."

"Yeah. I'll agree. This will be the only time you hear me say this.. but it _does_ suck."

Kaire sighed, holding back tears. Her brimming eyes weren't able to hold them back anymore. "I mean.. You're my best friend and I don't know if I could just up and move after… what? 16 years?-- I just can't do that… Plus.. I love you too much to even ponder moving away from you, Kai!-- And Tyson's my cousin and I love him so much, also! It's not cool!" She just let out all of her words at once. She didn't even realize that she had just told Kai Hiwatori that she **loved** him. Once she had realized it, she just kept crying, hoping that Kai would walk over silently and put his arms around her, like she always day dreamed about him doing. All Kaire wanted was to be in Kai's arms, accepted by him… by his loving side.

"_You_… _love_… _me?_" He got out slowly.

"Yeah, Kai. I do. And I wont take it back.-- Now that I think about moving away from you… I think that you should know how I feel. For years, I've thought about having a relationship with you… One deeper than the one we have now… If that's at all possible… I know that I sound ridicules, but it's all the truth. I even thought of how it would be to, maybe, one day be your wife and have a family with you… There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you, Kai…"

Her lengthy confession had interested Kai quite a bit. He started to think of how, out of everyone he knew, Kaire was the only one to ever get him, to ever make him spill his feelings, to even make him truly smile.

"Well.. I guess I'll go and take a walk.- My turn." She joked, the previous words not seeming to interrupt her energetic attitude and cute smile. "I'll be back eventually!" Then, she disappeared- not even crying anymore- with her bright smile still on her face.

Kai sighed. The silence of the serenity in the room didn't ease any of his shock. Though, he had wished that this hadn't even have happened this way, sort of. _Don't get me wrong..._ He began to think to himself. _I love her, too, it's just... I don't think it's gonna work at all... I mean, we're best friends. What happens if something goes wrong and we can never become friends again?_ This was hard, so hard that Kai didn't know what to do.


End file.
